


Ice prince

by AnonymousMyself



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousMyself/pseuds/AnonymousMyself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble... but a sweet one <sub>I guess O^O</sub></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice prince

You snuggled in the warmth beneath you, gaining a chuckle from the man embracing you.

"What?" you mumbled, refusing to open your eyes, too overflowed with all of the warmth.

"Nothing." you could hear clearly amusement in his voice and it drove  you crazy to not know what caused your ice prince to act this way. So you lifted your head and locked your still sleepy gaze on his handsome face.

It wasn't a rare sight for you to see Camus smile, even though one could say his lips weren't made for smiles, especially genuine and not played for public ones, but it didn't occur often for you to notice such glint in his icy blue eyes.

"Whaaaat?" you whined, gaining yet another chuckle, but no answer.

A pout found its way on your lips, when Camus' hand stroked your back with another silent "Nothing." as response.

You placed your chin back on his chest and sighed, trying to puppy eye him for the answer.

Camus' hand moved higher and caressed your cheek, before it diverted to your hair, stroking it lovingly.

"It's just that..." the fingers of his free hand ran delicately over your side, causing goose bumps to rise on it from the tickle.

"I love you so much..." you found yourself lost in the surprising warmth of his icy eyes as he looked down at you with so much love, you found it hard to breath when you felt it.

A little smile tugged on your lips, when you supported your elbows on the sides of his head and lifted yourself over his face, before pecking his lips.

But before you could retreat, he caught your head and with little force pulled it down, moving his lips to deepen the kiss.

When he let you go and you finally caught your breath, you once again rested your head on his chest and smiled, whispering.

"I love you too, my ice prince..."


End file.
